Kakeru Incubus: Twillight
by Satoru003
Summary: You must be at least 15 or above to read it. I am not stopping you from reading this. Only chapter 5 is rated M. This series will have two storys. Odd number chapters: Kakeru, even Number Chapters: Hikaru. Chapter 8 and the rest have the both of them.
1. The Trial and The Punishment

(Tokyo, Japan)  
Kakeru: Haruka-chan...  
Haruka: Huh?  
Kakeru: Do you still remember that day...  
Haruka: You mean that person who claims to be you?  
Kakeru: I wonder if it's true...he said that he's from the future...  
Haruka: You must be dreaming. LOL.

Kakeru and Haruka are 16 years old, in Grade 10. They are walking down the park in Shinjuku district.

Haruka: It's getting dark. We should get back.

As Kakeru and Haruka continue to walk down the park and head home, a group of monkeys appeared with an aresnal of weapons.

Kakeru: Hold on...what is that?  
Haruka: Kakeru...

The monkeys walk down the path towards them with their weapons.

Haruka: It's them again!  
Kakeru: Luckily I brought this net along!

Kakeru tries to catch the monkey but he keeps on missing.

Monkey: Hehe...it looks like you havn't caught us for a while, Kakeru-kun...

Kakeru: What?

A monkey from behind knocked out Kakeru.

Haruka: KAKERU!!  
Monkey: Get the girl! She's also a criminal!  
Haruka: What? I am not!

Three monkeys tied up Haruka and lift up Kakeru and Haruka on their way to their outpost.

7 hours later...  
Kakeru: Owie...where am I?

Kakeru finds himself in a courthouse, surrounded by monkeys and his buddies. 

White Monkey: The trial begins!  
Kakeru: What? You can't do this! I am...am...innocent!  
White Monkey: SILENCE! I am the judge of this room! and I demand you to stay silent!  
Monkey Prosectuer: As you can see, Kakeru and Haruka are accused of catching our poor monkey citizens! Is there anyone who can be heartless to do this?!

Specter: Of course!

Specter comes through the door and enters the courtroom.

Kakeru: Specter?!  
Specter: Kakeru. We meet again. It looks like you are a big mess. This world is now mine!  
Kakeru: Impossible! How could you take over the world?  
Specter: You and Haruka are wandering in the park, so it was easy for me!  
Specter Jr: HA HA! Remember me? I am bigger than you are! I am almost as tall as you, Kakeru!  
Monkey Prosectuer: May I continue, lord Specter?  
Specter: You may.  
Monkey Prosecteur: Here are the evidence that the accused is charged with! Behold this monkey net! A deadly fatal device that brings monkeys to another dimension! Isn't that clear to you? It's quite obvious! Kakeru is the criminal!  
Monkeys: OH MY!  
White Monkey: Do you have something to say? Defendant?  
Monkey Defendant: Uh...no.  
Kakeru: DAMM YOU! You're supposed to help me! NOT HIM!  
Monkey Defendant: Well I am sorry. Traitor.  
White Monkey: The court will now decide...is Kakeru and Haruka guilty or innocent? 

A few minutes later...  
White Monkey: I can see that almost everyone thinks that he is innocent. The monkey net is not enough to be proven.  
Specter: Hold on...I do have one evidence!

Specter reveals the public's eye with Kakeru's Ape Escape Hentai magazine.

Specter Jr: Alright, dad! WAY TO GO!  
Kakeru: HEY WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! That's private stuff!  
White Monkey: OMG! A hentai magazine! Where in the world did he get that?! Every franchise should know that this type of magazine or subject is illegal!  
Specter Jr: It's my turn, dad! Look what I found in Haruka's...secret closet!

Specter Jr reveals the public's eye with Haruka's Ape Escape Hentai magazine.

Specter Jr: OH YEAH!  
Haruka: NOOOOO!!  
Specter Jr: MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!  
White Monkey: I think everyone in this room has seen enough evidence. Your punishment is decided! Kakeru...Haruka...I hereby sentence you to a torture house outside Tokyo! Both of you will stay in there for 2 years!  
Kakeru: WHAT?!  
White Monkey: Hold on...By the following names: Natsumi, Hiroki and Hikaru. They are also charged with monkey-catching...AND THEY ARE SITTING IN THIS ROOM!  
Specter: Guards! Take away the two dirty criminals!  
Monkey Guard: OOK-EEK!

All the sudden the monkeys thrash over Natsumi and Hiroki, while Hikaru makes his escape.

Specter: Get that kid! He shouldn't get away!

Hikaru runs as fast as he can, and gets out of the courthouse and into the dark alleys.

Kakeru: Hikaru!

Specter: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! I WIN! YOU LOSE!...

Kakeru: FUCK YOU!

Kakeru spilts out saliva at Specter's face.

Specter: ARGH! Human saliva! It's disgusting!

Specter slaps Kakeru and whipped him.

Kakeru: OW! It really hurts.

Specter: Guards! This time...take him to a maximum security torture house!

Specter turns to the injured Kakeru.

Specter: If I see you escape, you will regret it!

(Dark Alleys)  
Hikaru was crying and sitting in the dark alleys, hiding from the monkeys. It was raining heavily in Tokyo.

Tomasu: Don't cry.  
Hikaru: Huh?  
Tomasu: I will be there for you.  
Hikaru: Who are you?  
Tomasu: A friend.

To be continued...


	2. Hikaru's Rescue JourneyThe Beginning

Tomasu: We have to go. Specter's Army is heading this way!

Tomasu grabs Hikaru's arm and runs as fast as he can in every street and alley of Tokyo, until they reach an underground tunnel.

(Underground tunnel)  
Tomasu: This is where our rebellion is forming. This city is no longer safe. If you want to stay safe and alive from Specter's army, you will have to change your name.  
Hikaru: My name? But...  
Tomasu: You want to live or not?  
Hikaru: Fine.  
Tomasu: Hiru should be easy for you to remember. Whenever you go to each border of the city, you tell those monkey guards that your name is Hiru. You can fool them easily with this fake ID. Those monkeys guards aren't really smart, they only follow the names of the people instead of the appearance.

All the sudden, Pipotchi was flying inside the tunnel heading straight for Hikaru.

Hikaru: Pipotchi?  
Tomasu: It's a monkey!  
Hikaru: Please don't. He's my buddy.  
Pipotchi: Pi-po Pi-po.  
Hikaru: What? Hakese?  
Tomasu: What's wrong?  
Hikaru: The professor needs me. He is in great danger. I have to leave.  
Tomasu: I understand...until we meet again.

Hikaru walks away from Tomasu and the underground tunnel seems to disappear when Hikaru walks further away.

(Prof's Lab)  
Pipotchi: Piiiiii...po...  
Hikaru: Oh no...those monkeys ramaged the lab. I am too late!  
Charu: Hikaru...  
Hikaru?

A video shows Hakese on the screen.

Hakese: Hikaru. Our lab is under attack. I am on the list of Specter's most wanted. Listen, after those monkeys ramage the lab. Look for these gadgets! They will help you. I have to GO!

The video ends with a monkey attacking the computer.

Hikaru: Hakese...  
Charu: Hikaru. Due to the damage done by the monkeys, I am not able to opreate very well. Maybe you can help fix me up.

Hikaru fixed up Charu with a couple of tools and time.

Charu: Thanks. I feel much better. Now you have to find those gadgets, Hakese said that it will help you on your way.

Hikaru scramble through the ruins and finds the gadgets that he once used in Ape Escape 2, excluding the monkey net.

Charu: Not all gadgets are here. The monkeys took away all of the monkey nets. All gadgets are the same except for the stunclub.

Hikaru: The colour is different. Isn't it supposed to be blue instead of green?

Charu: This is the latest stunclub prototype. Don't underestimate it.

Charu all the sudden appears in Hikaru's DS.

Hikaru: Hey! how do you get in there?

Charu: Your wifi connection is still on.

Hikaru: Oh.

Charu: You might want to recharge the DS whenever the battery is low.

Hikaru: Fine.

(Border gate)  
Monkey: Someone is coming!

Hikaru walks down the alley and sees the gate, guarded by tanks, and troops.

Monkey: Give me your ID...Hiru, eh?

The monkey checked the bounty list and looks at Hikaru.

Monkey: You do look like him. Oh well, sometimes people look the same. You may pass.

The gate opens and Hikaru leaves Tokyo with his gadgets, Pipotchi and Charu in his DS. Hikaru's adventure to find Kakeru and the others has just begin.


	3. Please sir, I want some more

Kakeru and Haruka were sent to a torture house north of Japan. It's really cold.

Haruka: Kakeru...I am scared...  
Kakeru: I know.

The truck stops at the torture house, and unloads the prisoners.

Specter: Well well...this is a surprise. You and your girl trapped in this prison. 

Kakeru: why...FUCK YOU BLOODY GAY BASTARD!

Specter: Excuse me?!

Specter whipped Kakeru in the face.

Kakeru: ARGH!

There was blood coming out of Kakeru's nose.

Haruka: Kakeru!

Specter: What's wrong? HA! I knew that was coming! 

When Kakeru's nose stops bleeding, all was left was a bloody wound on Kakeru's cheek.

Haruka: Kakeru...

Kakeru: I am okay...

There was tears coming out Haruka's eyes, as she went to hug him.

Haruka: I am so sorry...

Specter: Awww...how romantic! NOW GET INSIDE YOU HUMANS!

The monkey troopers shove Kakeru and Haruka into their cells. Kakeru and Haruka wear over-sized white shirts, instead of their regular clothes.

Monkey Officer: Dinner will be served in a few minutes! Get ready!

(Cell)  
Kakeru: Maybe some dinner will make you feel better.

Haruka: Thanks.

(Canteen)  
Monkey Cook: Line up for your gruel!

The monkey cook serves half a bowl of gruel to all of the prisoners, and all of them seat in their tables.

Haruka: I am so hungry...

Tears drop from Haruka's eyes as she eats.

Haruka: I am still hungry...  
Kakeru: Go ask for more.

Haruka walks up to the cook trembling in fear.

Haruka: Please, sir, I want some more.

The monkey cook suddenly turn red and gazed on Haruka with a ladle. Everyone stopped what they are doing. The monkey troopers turn around and look at the cook and Haruka.

Monkey Cook: WHAT!

Haruka: Please, sir...I want some more...

The monkey cook was really pissed off that he uses a frying pan next to him and whack Haruka on the head and then on the bottom.

Monkey Cook: YOU WANT SOME MORE?! HERE YOU GO!

The monkey cook keeps on whacking Haruka (yelling in pain), until Kakeru comes along and stop the monkey cook from hitting her.

Monkey Cook: What's this? You also want some more too?! HERE YOU GO!

The monkey cook hit Kakeru on the shin.

Kakeru: OW!

Haruka: Kakeru! please don't get hurt again...

The monkey cook was about to make his final blow at Kakeru and Haruka. Kakeru and Haruka clutch together with hope, until Specter comes along.

Specter: What's all of the commotion?! It's bothering me! I can hear it from outside!

Monkey Cook: Lord Specter. There are two prisoners who are demanding more! MORE! Lord Specter!

Specter: Enough. I seen enough of those two meddling brats. I am sending them to a workhouse! They will work for 6 hours, and will be in solitary confinement!

Haruka: noo...

Kakeru: why...

Specter: I will be meeting you in that workhouse.

(Workhouse)  
Specter: This is where you will stay for the next 2 years! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Kakeru: There's no bed...only a toliet and a sink...

Specter: MEH! SLEEP ON THE FLOOR THEN! Problem solved? No question asked?...Good. Enjoy your horrible stay!

Their new cell is broken-down badly. With no roof, no bunks, broken walls, cobwebs, and there stood is a toliet and a sink.

Haruka: Kakeru...This place is horrible...I want to really go home...

There are tears coming out of Haruka's eyes. Kakeru comforts Haruka through out the night, until she calms and the both of them falls to sleep on the floor.

To be continued.


	4. Meet the Freaky Monkey Five!

Somewhere between Tokyo and Osaka...

Hikaru: It has been raining for hours! Where's that torture house?!  
Charu: Patience, Hikaru.  
Hikaru: There better be...  
Pipotchi: Pipo?

Hikaru's DS begins to have detect something on the radar.

Charu: According to the DS, the torture house is up there! The hostages are Hakese, Kei, Yumi, Aki and Dr. Tomoki. I am sorry, but Kakeru or Haruka is not in that torture house.  
Hikaru: Well, let's get moving!  
Pipotchi: PIPO!

Hikaru walks to the torture house, passing by the security and sees five shadow figures.

Blue Monkey: OH MAN! You should have seen their faces, when they realized they are arrested for monkey-catching.  
Red Monkey: YEA! That was priceless!  
Pink Monkey: All is left is that menacing HIKARU! I will get my hands on him!

Pipotchi sneezes and it caught the Freaky Monkey Five's attention.

White Monkey: It's you! Again! Hikaru! What a surprise! DO you still remember us?  
Hikaru: Um...no...  
Yellow Monkey: OH NO! He forgot us! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!  
Pink Monkey: Shut up! Yellow Monkey!  
Red Monkey: Since you forgot us...it has been 5 years...Let's introduce ourseleves once more!  
Blue Monkey: HIT IT, YELLOW!

Yellow Monkey turns on the radio and parade music begins...  
Red Monkey: KENNY!  
Blue Monkey: JOHNNY!  
Pink Monkey: VICKI!  
White Monkey: MIKEY!  
Yellow Monkey: YO YO!  
Freaky Monkey Five: And we are...The Spirit SQUAD!

Parade Music continues until Red Monkey realizes that it is the wrong theme tune.

Red Monkey: Dude...you played the wrong theme tune...

Hikaru, Pipotchi, Charu: ...

Red Monkey: Let's start from the top again!

Freaky Monkey Five: All right...

Blue Monkey switches to another song and can't find their theme song.  
White Monkey: Blue! What's taking you so long?!   
Blue Monkey: I can't find our theme song! DUDE!  
Pink Monkey: We don't have time! Our opponent is getting bored.

Hikaru is playing his DS while waiting for the Freaky Monkey Five.

Red Monkey: Yellow Monkey! I told you to burn the CD FOR OUR THEME SONG! Where is it?! THIS IS YOUR STUPID PARADE MUSIC CD!  
Yellow Monkey: You told me to burn it, so I burnt it.

Yellow Monkey shows Red Monkey a roasted CD disc.

Freaky Monkey Five: ...  
Yellow Monkey: I don't get your instructions when you mean by burning a CD!  
White Monkey: Yellow, you idiot...we mean copying the song into the CD! Don't you own a computer?  
Yellow Monkey: About the computer...  
Pink Monkey: OH GOD, Yellow...Don't tell me you ate it!  
Yellow Monkey: I was hungry after all of that reading those instructions!  
Pink Monkey: ARGH!

The Freaky Monkey Five argue over their missing theme song, while Hikaru sneaks by and rescue Hakese, Kei, Yumi, Aki and Dr Tomoki.

Blue Monkey: I don't CARE ABOUT THIS STUPID BURNING DISC THEME SONG THING! Let's fight our opponent!  
Red Monkey: But we really need a theme song! It's represents u...SSS?!  
White Monkey: Hikaru is gone!  
Yellow Monkey: Kei and Yumi, and the others are gone! WHO IS GOING TO BE MY PERSONAL CHEF?!

(Back in the torture house where Specter is)  
Monkey Officer: Sir, you got a message from the Freaky Monkey Five!  
Specter: Thank you!...Yea?...What do u mean by they escaped?!...You were arguing about your theme song?! What kind of shit is that?! I don't care about theme songs! Make sure Hikaru doesn't get Natsumi or Hiroki!  
Red Monkey: YES SIR!

To be continued...


	5. The Worst Birthday Ever!

Ever since their arrest in the summer, the weather is getting cold. Kakeru and Haruka are suffering in the hard labor of the ammo factory and the dietary of their food.

(Torture House outside Sapporo)

Monkey Officer: It's time to get up! Last one to get up, works 24 hours in the factory!

Kakeru and Haruka woke up from their sleep and rushed to get to the factory.

(Ammo Factory)  
Monkey Officer: Specter, today will be coming here for an inspection! I want a good behavior out of you humans! Anyone who misbehaves will face a punishment!

A few hours later...  
Monkey Officer: Where is Kakeru?! Where is he? He supposed to be here minutes ago!  
Haruka: He went to the toliet...

Kakeru runs back and the monkey officer wasn't happy.

Monkey Officer: Another stomachache or excuse?!

Kakeru: Stomachache.

Monkey Officer: Now...GET WORKING!

Kakeru and Haruka assemble more than 120 shells in 3 hours, until the lunch bell rings.

Monkey Officer: Get yourselves in the showers and change!

(Showers)  
Random Girl Prisoner: hehehehe...

The random prisoner tooks Haruka's oversized white t-shirt, tear some part of it, and made it shrink using hot water, while Haruka is showering.

Haruka: She's going to get it...

There was a sentence on the t-shirt saying: I WANT SOME MORE!

(Canteen)  
As Kakeru and Haruka walk pass the prisoners, the prisoners were spreading rumors and giggling at them.

Haruka: Kakeru...I can see my nipples and breasts through this t-shirt! It's so tight!

Kakeru: Huh?

Kakeru stares at Haruka's rounded chest until Haruka caught him.

Kakeru: I mean...keep it down...everyone is going to hear it.

Haruka: what's that you are holding behind you?

Kakeru: Um...it's...it's...it's for you.

Kakeru reveals Haruka a pink rose, as he blushes in front of everyone.

Haruka: Oh!...kakeru...it's so pretty...I forgot it's my birthday...

Specter: Who's birthday?!

Haruka: It's none of your business, Specter!

Specter: It's your birthday eh? Oh my! I don't have a present for you! Wait...hold on...

Specter goes outside and comes back in with a rotten banana.

Specter: HERE! Happy birthday! Will you like some more of this?

Specter and the rest of the prisoners laugh at Haruka, as Haruka sobs in tears.

Kakeru: Enough already! 

Specter: HOW DARE YOU STOOD UP TO ME! NO ONE DOES THAT!

The prisoners stop laughing and stare at Kakeru and the crying Haruka.

Specter: Hold on...where did you get that rose?...YOU STOLE IT FROM MY GARDEN! HOW DARE YOU BASTARD!

Kakeru: Did not!

Specter: My name is on the rose!

Specter points out his name on the rose.

Specter: Gimme back!

Specter swipes the rose away from Kakeru.

Kakeru: Look what you did, you ruined her birthday!

Specter: Speaking of birthdays...when is your birthday?

Kakeru: uhh...

Specter: Same month as haruka's?...OWNED! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Kakeru comforts Haruka as Specter laughs like crazy.

Specter: Since both of your birthdays are on the same month, we should have a birthday party!

(Courtyard)  
Kakeru: What kind of birthday party is this!?

Kakeru and Haruka are tied to the pillary, as Specter annouce the events.

Specter: Today will be a fun day! Kakeru and Haruka volunteers, how nice of them!

The monkeys are giving the prisoners rotten tomatoes, mud, and rotten bananas.

Specter: Ready...FIRE!

The prisoners throw whatever they have at Kakeru and Haruka.

Monkey Soldier: SIR! Our prisoners have gone crazy! We should retreat!

Specter: But this is exciting! I love the sight of seeing Kakeru and his girlfriend suffering! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

The prisoners went to Kakeru and punch him in the face.

Kakeru: Ow...

Random Prisoner: Take this! and that! I feel much better now.

Kakeru spilt saliva at the random prisoner, feeling insulted.

Random Prisoner: What did you just do? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!

Kakeru: Oh oh...

The 2 Random prisoners punch Kakeru's face until blood comes out.

Kakeru: You bitch...

Another random prisoner whipped Kakeru's bottom.

Kakeru: OW!...OW!

The monkey commander steps up and whipped Kakeru apart, while the other prisoners were tormenting Haruka with insults and slaps.

Kakeru: AIE!!...haruka-chan...

Kakeru looks at Haruka, as the other prisoners are slapping and kicking her, and tearing her shirt apart. Haruka was sobbing with tears by the tortures of the inmates and the troops of Specter's army. Kakeru couldn't take it, and tears started to shed from his eyes.

A monkey with a spear cuts Kakeru's skin on the back.

Kakeru: ARGH!

Kakeru's tears start to flow all over his face.

Random Prisoner: Look at HIM! He's crying!

Random Prisoner 2: CRYBABY! HA HA!

The prisoners laugh at Kakeru and Haruka, as they sob. After 5 hours of tormenting, whipping, and being beaten the crap out the inmates and Specter's army. It's already night time.

(Kakeru and Haruka's cell)  
Haruka: kakeru...  
Kakeru: Huh?  
Haruka: This is the worst birthday I had...

Haruka starts to sob in tears again, as Kakeru comes over and comfort her.

Kakeru: It's over...

Kakeru offers some gruel, and Haruka grabs it and eats it like crazy.

Haruka: Arigato...Kakeru-kun...

Haruka's tears are dropping into the gruel, as she eats.

Kakeru: I couldn't get the rose back...but I managed to get this.

Kakeru shows Haruka a bottle of wine that he stolen from Blue Monkey's room. Haruka grabs it and drinks it...After she drank a quarter of the bottle, she started to get drunk.

Haruka: Kakeru...

Kakeru: Huh?

Haruka: Try it...it tastes so good...Just drink it for me...

Kakeru: Uh...ok?

Kakeru drinks another quarter of the bottle and also started to get drunk.

Haruka: Kakeru...there's something I want...for my birthday...that monkey Specter...is such a bastard...

Kakeru: What do you want?...

Kakeru was half-drunk, and sees Haruka grabbing onto his legs.

Haruka: I want your...dick!

Kakeru: WHAT?!...you're...drunk...snap...out of it...oh dear...

Kakeru was about to put a condom on, when Haruka interrupts.

Haruka: Don't put it...on...yet...I want...to taste...it!

Haruka takes off her shirt and Kakeru's shirt, and sucks on Kakeru's dick.

Haruka: It's so nice...I never lick something this good!

Kakeru: Haru...ka-chan...sto...ah...

Haruka: I knew...u...will...like it...

A few moments later...  
Haruka: This is...my first time...be gentle...

Kakeru puts on the condom and puts his dick into Haruka's vagina.

Haruka: Omg...it's like poking deep into my body!

Kakeru continues to fuck Haruka through out the night.

To be continued.


	6. Am I too late to save Kakeru and Haruka?

After months of capturing monkeys in Tokyo and going through monkey-catching training...

(Tokyo)  
Hakese: I have taught you well, Hikaru. You are a true monkey catcher. Yet, you are only 15 and you're a better monkey catcher than your cousin.

Aki: I upgrade your morph transformation. From now it will last for 5 minutes.

Kei: Make sure you come home back with Kakeru, or the others...try your best.

Yumi: Come back safety...please! I lov...Never mind. Just come home safe. That's all.

(Shinjuku Military Airstrip)  
Hikaru: This is it, Pipotchi. We are going to go onto that plane and they will drop us off at Rifu.

Hikaru looks at the plane someone behind places his hand on the shoulder.

Tomasu: That's one of a kind, isn't she?

Hikaru: Hey, it's you again! You're that guy from Chapter 2.

Tomasu: Yep. You thought that I will never come back? Think again. I am assigned to drop off at Rifu too. We can break into that torture house together and free the prisoners!

(Drop Off Zone, Flying above Rifu)  
Pilot: Hang in, boys. We are almost there!

Suddenly, an artillery cannon fired at the right wing of the plane.

Pilot 2: We are hit! Drop NOW! Abandon the plane!

Hikaru, Pipotchi (including Charu DS), Tomasu, and the rest of the crew jumps off the burning plane as it goes down.

(Rifu)  
Pipotchi: Weee...

As Hikaru lands on the ground with his parachute, a monkey soldier appears and points the gun at Hikaru.

Monkey Trooper: If it isn't...

A shot was fired at the monkey's peak point helmet, before the monkey could hurt Hikaru.

Tomasu: You're lucky you have me. Come on, let's go! We are meeting up with the Resistance.

Rifu Resident: Those monkeys control the entire city. Our people are imprisoned in that torture house. We have to be quiet if we are to success, and liberate the people.

Tomasu, Hikaru (Pipotchi and Charu DS) follow the resistance group to the torture house.

Charu: There's more than 15 guards in this torture house. All of them have been working 24 hours partroling.

As some of the monkey guards fall asleep, Hikaru captures them with the monkey net.

Monkey Guard: Where are you? We need more guards here. Things are getting suspicious.

40 more guards come out of the torture house with their guns armed.

Rifu Resistance Soldier: Nice going, you woke them up from their beauty sleep. How are we supposed to get in?

Hikaru: Hmmm...

(Flashback)  
Aki: I upgrade your morph transformation. From now it will last for 5 minutes.

(Back to the present)  
Hikaru: I got it!

(Outside the torture house)  
Monkey Officer: Freeze! Hold it, sonny. What is a Pipo Monkey like you doing here?

Hikaru (Super Monkey Morph): I am here to take in these prisoners! They are working for the Japanese military.

Monkey Officer: I see. Well then, bring them in. Your reward awaits.

Charu: This is not a bad idea after all.

Tomasu: But this idea involves us being prisoners.

As Hikaru enters the torture house, he got off his morph, and untied the ropes of his buddies.

Hikaru: Come on, let's go.

After liberating the residents, and of course getting them out through a secret passsage, without the monkeys knowing that they are here.

Tomasu: I think this is all of them.  
Hikaru: HOLD on. There's two more.  
Charu: Natsumi and Hiroki are in the basement. There's some strange activity going on down there.  
Tomasu: Let's hurry up. The monkeys are getting suspicious.

(Basement lab)  
Natsumi: LET ME GO! EEEK! Get your dirty hands off my clothes, you dirty monkey!  
Hiroki: NO!

Suddenly Hikaru bangs through the door, and capture the monkey scientists immediately.

Hiroki: YAY! They come to save us!  
Natsumi: Whew. This place was a nightmare.  
Tomasu: Hey, I wonder what's this?

Tomasu looks at one of the documents that contains a list of people.

Tomasu: It looks like you guys are in this list for this something experiment.  
Hikaru: Huh?  
Charu: It's a mutation experiment. Specter must be planning to use the prisoners for experiments to create a special unit.  
Hikaru: This is something you don't everyday.  
Natsumi: HOLD on...

As Natsumi reads the list, she froze for a moment.

Hiroki?...AH!  
Tomasu: What is it?  
Hikaru: OMG! Kakeru and Haruka are on it! They are next! It's going to start next month!  
Tomasu: The documents also conclude that some people died during the experiment. But that's the first days of the experiment. It has been going on for months.  
Hikaru: Whew.

A monkey soldier suddenly spots them, but got shot by one of the Resistance.

Monkey Troop: What was that?...OH NO! We got a monkey down! CODE RED! CODE RED! There's an intruder in this torture house! RED ALERT!

Hikaru, Pipotchi, Charu, Tomasu, Natsumi, Hiroki and the Resistance got out of the torture house through the entrance and there stood was a robot that looks like Hikaru in front of them.

Pink Monkey: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!

Blue Monkey: MAKE IT DOUBLE!

Pink Monkey: TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASATION!

Blue Monkey: TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION!

Pink Monkey: TO ANNOUCE THE EVIL, TRUTH AND LOVE.

Blue Monkey: TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!

Pink Monkey: PINK!

Blue Monkey: BLUE!

Pink Monkey: TEAM SPECTER! BLASTING OFF TO THE SPEED OF LIGHT!

Blue Monkey: Surrender now! Or prepare to fight fight fight!

White Monkey: Ukki! That's right!

Hikaru: ...

Pink Monkey: What's wrong? You don't like our motto? or our awesome suits?

Natsumi: Dude. You copied Team Rocket.

Blue Monkey: Well...umm...

White Monkey: It doesn't matter! Behold! Metal Hikaru! It's now upgraded to be the best! Better than Mecha Hikaru! I AM SO CLEVER!

Metal Hikaru awakes and begins to attack Hikaru and the others.

Blue Monkey: This is fun!

Pink Monkey: DIE DIE DIE!

All the sudden, Yellow Monkey comes out of nowhere and sees Metal Hikaru.

Yellow Monkey: OH MY! WHAT A CUTE BOY!

Yellow Monkey comes up and hugs Metal Hikaru as much as possible.

Blue Monkey: Yellow! What the heck are you thinking? We were winning!

Yellow Monkey: Your skin is so cold...

Pink Monkey: ...

Red Monkey: So we are late, Yellow wanted a Mcdonald Meal.

Yellow Monkey hugged Metal Hikaru so hard that it exploded.

Freaky Monkey Five: AH!

Blue and Pink Monkey: LOOKS LIKE TEAM SPECTER IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Hikaru: That's the last we seen of them.

Specter: OH REALLY?! 

Natsumi: Specter! It's you!

Specter: We meet again, Hikaru. You grown up pretty quick. You aren't that bad for a 15 year old kid. But still, you're too late to save your cousin!

Hikaru: WHAT?! But aren't they next until next month?

Specter: True, but we have some changes.

Hiroki: Changes?

Specter: That document you read was an old one. ha ha ha...Their mutation will begin tomorrow!

Hiroki: What is the mutation experiment?

Specter: Oh it's simple, quick and painless. If I can't defeat Kakeru...I will make him turn to my side! The mutation is an experiment that will have my ultimate secret chemical that can be mutate the human DNA! The others aren't successful, since they turn into ugly mutants, but this chemical, which I called: Chemical I for Kakeru, and Chemical S for Haruka!

Hikaru: What's Chemical I and S?

Specter: I is for Incubus, and S is for Succubus. I manage to get a sample from them, when I was loitering around. After all these years, I created it! The perfect and most evil chemical to exist. I am so clever! Bye bye!

Specter vanishes and disappears into the distance.

Natsumi: oh no...kakeru...haruka-chan...

Hiroki: They didn't know anything about it. Now they are doomed.

To be continued.


	7. The Mutation of Kakeru and Haruka begins

(Sapporo Torture House)  
Specter: White Monkey! Today is the day that we will have a successful experiment.  
White Monkey: I will report my scientists immediately. This will be my golden time of my career!  
Specter: By the way, use this instead.

Specter hands over Chemical I and Chemical S to White Monkey.

Specter: I want my test subjects to have a check-up. Be sure that they are healthy enough for this project.  
White Monkey: Who are the test subjects.

Specter checks through the list, while White Monkey looks at Chemical I and S.

Specter: Kakeru...and Haruka.  
White Monkey: THOSE MENACING KIDS?! Why?!  
Specter: Relax, White. It's quite obvious. If I can't defeat Kakeru...I will turn him to my SIDE!

(Kakeru and Haruka's cell)  
Kakeru and Haruka are sleeping and hugging each other after their event in Chapter 5. Their t-shirts are used as blankets. They continue to sleep until Specter barges in.

Specter: I have been...what in the world?

Specter sees Kakeru and Haruka not wearing anything.

Specter: What the hell have you been doing?!...what's this?...you stole my bottle of wine!...and my condoms! HOW DID YOU PAST THE SECURITY?! ANSWER ME!

Kakeru didn't reply back and Haruka is hugging Kakeru in fear.

Specter: ANSWER ME!

Specter slaps Kakeru really hard.

Kakeru: No.

Specter: That slap isn't really needed, cause today...you will be our special guests in part of our project!

Haruka: What project?

Specter: You will find out in a few minutes...Put on your clothes! and you are coming with me!

Kakeru and Haruka walk down the hallway, and the other prisoners stares at them, like they are never seeing them again.

(Laboratory Basement)  
Specter: White, is our special mutation containers ready?

White Monkey: In fact, it is!

Specter: Excellent!

Kakeru and Haruka are dragged in by Monkey soldiers and are placed on a table.

Haruka: What are you doing?

Haruka glares at Specter, and she isn't really happy.

Specter: Oh nothing. I am just going to watch your opreation.

Kakeru: OPREATION!?

Specter: You won't be needing your clothes.

The monkeys took off Kakeru and Haruka's clothes and trying their best to calm Haruka and Kakeru down.

Kakeru: GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MONKEY BASTARDS!...

Monkey Surgeon: OOK EEK! (We need more people down here!)

5 monkey soldiers come in and help the monkey surgeons and doctors.

Specter: What's taking you so long?! USE THE GAS!

Monkey Surgeon 2: OOK-EKK! (Oh yea!)

The monkey surgeons and soldiers, including Specter and White Monkey put on gas masks.

Kakeru: What's going on?

Haruka: I don't know. I don't think it's good.

Specter: Ready...

Kakeru: Haruka-chan...if I don't survive...tell Specter...to go to hell.

Specter: FIRE!

Tear gas spews out and surrounds the entire laboratory.

Haruka: KAKERU!

Suddenly a monkey grabs Haruka's hand and places a nozzle (sleeping gas) on Haruka's nose.

Haruka (thinking): Kakeru...

Haruka sees Kakeru also being under attacked by monkeys being forced to put to sleep. Haruka then falls asleep, and the tear gas clears.

Specter: They are asleep? Well done! Proceed with the opreation!

Monkey Surgeon: UKKI!

The monkey surgeon prepare their incisors and needles as they being their surgery.

Specter: Oh! THE SUSPENSE!

Monkey Surgeon: ukiki! (The surgery is a delitcate. Please be quiet.)...Ukki! (Pass me the injection.)

Five monkey surgeons are carrying a giant needle to the head monkey surgeon.

Monkey Surgeon: Prepare Chemical I.

The giant needle is connected to Chemical I and injects the chemical into Kakeru.

Monkey Surgeon 2: Inject Chemical S into her.

Another giant needle injects into Haruka with Chemical S.

Monkey Surgeon: The injection is complete. It's time to cut!

The 10 monkey surgeons work quietly for 6 hours.

Monkey Surgeon: Surgery is done. Stich up the wound. 

The monkey surgeons sew up Kakeru and Haruka's wounds and wrap bandages around the back.

Specter: The blood sticking out of the bandage is gruesome!

The monkey surgeon wrap another bandage around the back, and the mutation liquid containers behind them starts up.

Specter: What's that supposed to be?

White Monkey: It's a container that helps the mutation speed up. A regular mutation takes a year. This mutation takes 3 weeks to be done.

The monkey surgeons puts the sleeping Kakeru and Haruka into the mutation tanks. They filled up the containers, and Kakeru and Haruka will be sleeping for 3 weeks...

To be continued.


	8. The Birth of Kakeru Incubus!

(Week 1)  
Specter: Is it done yet?  
Monkey Doctor: No.

(Week 1, Day 5)  
Specter: Is it done yet?!  
Monkey Doctors: NO!

(Week 2)  
Specter: Is the opreation done or not?!  
Monkey Doctor: We done the first part. Please wait for the second part to be done.

(Week 3)  
Specter: YAY! It's done! Let's get it out!  
White Monkey: Wait for 1 hour.  
Specter: D-oh!

(Basement Prison Cell)  
Kakeru finds himself in a strange prison with candles surrounding him and Haruka. He is in chains, wearing nothing, and the chains are connected to the ceiling.  
Kakeru: What the?  
Haruka: Kakeru...this place is creepy...there's candles everywhere...  
Kakeru: Don't worry, I will find a way...

Specter suddenly bashed through the door with two monkey soldiers, interupting Kakeru's conversation.

Specter: Oh dear. Did I interrupt your little talk? You're coming with me!

The two monkey soldiers unchained Kakeru and Haruka and escort them to Specter's lair.

(Specter's lair)  
Specter: You sure are stubborn, Kakeru. You sure are. Why don't you use your strength to help me?  
Kakeru: I rather help than hurting my friends.  
Specter: Oh really...Here's a deal. If you can hit me, you will be freed. If not, you stay.  
Kakeru: Fine.  
Specter: Bring it!

The two monkey soldiers unchained Kakeru.

Specter: Don't unchain his girl yet.

Kakeru stands up and prepares to fight.

Specter: I won't be dodging you. Go ahead, just a punch.

Kakeru runs up to Specter and when his fist almost touched his face, Kakeru starts to scream in pain.

Kakeru: ARGH!!

Kakeru drops onto the floor with his hands on the floor. He can hear his heart beating really fast. He is sweating like crazy.

Specter: Just what I expected. You don't want to punch me? So that will it BE!

Specter whipped Kakeru on the back a couple of times.

Kakeru: aaaaarrgggh...

Specter: You sure are a glutton for punishment!

Specter continues to whip Kakeru, as Haruka watches her boyfriend yelling in pain and shed tears from her eyes.

Specter: Look at Haruka. She's now crying. You call yourself a man? I rather call you A WUSSY!!

A monkey general interupts Specter as he enters the room with a happy face.

Specter: What is it?! Can't you see I am busy whipping this ville prisoner!

Monkey General: I am sorry, sir. We have excellent news. We got Hikaru and his buddies. The Freaky Monkey Five are successful!

Specter: Excellent! WONDERFUL! Once I am done with him, we will celebrate!

Meanwhile...  
Blue Monkey: OH YEA! GO BLUE GO BLUE! WOO WOO!!  
White Monkey: Victory is OURS!  
Red Monkey: Hey, look what I snag from Hikaru! It's his DS! It has Charu in it too!  
Yellow Monkey: AWESOME! All of this fighting is making me hungry!

Tomasu: How the hell did those idiots beat us?  
Hikaru: They must have used a gameshark code! Damm those cheaters...  
Satoru: We failed Kakeru...  
Sayaka: Oh no...

Back to Specter's lair...  
Kakeru is lying on the floor with a feeling of no hope, when he heard that his cousin has lost to the Freaky Monkey Five.

Specter: What's wrong, Kakeru? Feeling bad about your cousin? Here's something that will you feel BETTER!!

Specter whipped Kakeru for the last time he will do for the day.

Specter: Haruka-chan...look at your boyfriend, he's finished! He's all injured badly. How can he have the strength to protect you?! HA HA HA! Guards, she's next!

The monkey guards unchained Haruka, and Specter starts whipping Haruka with an iron fist.

Specter: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Kakeru lies on the floor and sees Specter whipping Haruka, and seeing her screaming in pain. Kakeru's heart starts to beat as fast as he can...As Kakeru closed his eyes, he opened his eyes and starts to get up. Kakeru was really mad, he's really pissed off. His eye colour changes from ocean blue to blood red. He walks up to Specter and punched him in the face real hard, that Specter dropped his whip.

Specter: OW!...Kakeru...I guess I underestimate you...

Specter's face was bleeding from Kakeru's punch.

Specter: I am finished.

As Kakeru was about to finish Specter off, Pipotron G came out of nowhere and shoves Kakeru out of the way.

Kakeru: AH!

Kakeru crashed into a wall, and struggles to get up.

Haruka: KAKERU!

Haruka went up to Kakeru and hugged him like never before.

Kakeru: Haruka-chan...don't cry...

Haruka: I am sorry...

Man Behind the Puzzle: Sorry isn't good enough.

Kakeru and Haruka: Huh?

Man Behind the Puzzle: I am lucky that I came just in time to save Specter from you menacing kids.

Pipotron J: Kakeru...we meet again. I have your cousin in hostage. You made Mr. Specter bleed badly.

Hikaru: Kakeru?...help me...

Pipotchi: Pipo...

Kakeru and Hikaru looks at each other, and Hikaru was offended by Kakeru's appearance.

Pipotron Meta: I knew that we will win this time! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! It's all thanks to Kuratsuku's gameshark codes! That's how we win!

Haruka: Why you little cheater...

Haruka was about to go and punch Meta, but she ends up dropping down onto the floor on her knees.

Pipotron Kuratsuku: HA! You guys are too weak to fight us! HA HA HA!

Pipotron J: We will see you later...Kakeru-kun...You can just sit here and suffer in great agony and pain. Red Monkey, take these kids away! To their new cell!

Red Monkey: Yes sir! Oh, Hi Kakeru!

Red Monkey flies off with Hikaru, Tomasu, Kei and Yumi.

Kakeru: Hikaru...arg?

Kakeru starts to feel pain in his mind and the world starts to get dizzy.

Haruka: Kakeru!

Haruka starts to feel dizzy and drops on Kakeru.

Kakeru stretches and tries to reach out for the door, and gasps his last breathe.

To be continued...

Is this the end?! THE END OF KAKERU AND HARUKA?! Find out in the 9th chapter of Kakeru Incubus: Twilight.


	9. Love is more powerful than you think

Hikaru and the rest of his helpers get trapped in their new cell, and Specter fully recovers from

Specter: Hikaru...you are just like your cousin...brave...foolish...and stubborn. You will also suffer the same fate as your cousin! HA HA HA HA HA!!!

Hikaru: NEVER!

Kei: What did you do to our friend?!

Yumi: YEA!

Specter: I am the true dictator of this world, and I make the rules. Monkey catching is illegal now. Since Kakeru always get in my way, I decided to turn in to my side. Hiroki wasn't good enough. Kakeru is the one who can be MY POWERFUL ALLY! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Tomasu: What?! This can't be happening...

Two TV screens appear in front of Hikaru, showing a video.

Specter: As you can see...your cousin is under a terrible process of mutation. It's almost done.

On the video, there is Kakeru and Haruka suffering and there is blood on the rugs and curtains.

Hikaru: Oh no...

Specter: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! It's good to see them suffer!

(Specter's lair)  
TV: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Kakeru looks at the mirror beside him. Kakeru is lying on the pool of blood and looks like he is dead, but he isn't dead yet...his heart still beats really fast...Kakeru is desperately thristy that he drank the pool of blood, and it's actually his own blood...

(Somewhere in Kakeru's mind)  
Kakeru sees himself in his own mind with Haruka on his side. He finds himself a beautiful place with pedals dropping from the blossum trees...the beautiful pond...he always wishes to see that moment...in his own life...

(Back to Specter's lair)  
Kakeru: arrggh...

Haruka: Kakeru?

Kakeru struggles to get up on his feet. Haruka glazed at Kakeru as he stands up. Kakeru grabs her hand and helped her stand up.

Haruka: Thank you...Kakeru...

Kakeru was smiling at Haruka, and the both of them hug each other and kiss each other...As their lips touched together...the both of them started to glow...

Kakeru: Haruka-chan...

Haruka: Kakeru-kun...

The both of them hug each other, and they started to float in the air.

Haruka: Kakeru?

Kakeru let go of Haruka, as he closed his eyes, as his devil wings started to grow quickly from his back, and a devil tail above his bottom.

Haruka: Kake...arrgg...

Haruka's eye colour turned from light blue to red. As she hug back at Kakeru, her devil wings grow rapidly on her back, as well as her devil tail above her bottom.

As Kakeru and Haruka landed on the floor...they find themselves together in Specter's office...the pool of blood on the floor evaporates, Kakeru find himself wearing an unbuttoned red-shirt, green trousers and brown gloves with holes for his fingers. Haruka finds herself wearing a black skirt, red miniblouse (no sleeves) and the both of them are wearing red and black boots...and everything was silent.

Haruka: Kakeru-kun...

Kakeru: Haruka-chan...

(Back in the torture house)  
Specter: What?! NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! This isn't what it's supposed to be! OH GOD! They are making out! I must shield my eyes!

Hikaru: Don't be such a wussy, Specter.

Specter: I am not a wussy!

Hikaru: In fact, you just blew it.

Specter: You are going to get it!...White Monkey!!

White Monkey: You don't have to yell! Sheesh...

Specter: I want those prisoners...

Hikaru pushed Specter away before he could say a word.

Specter: You want to GO?! FINE! BRING IT! I won't make the same mistake as the last one!!!

Hikaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

To be continued.


	10. The Betrayal and Specter's Showdown

Specter: You will NOW FEEL TRUE PAIN!!

Hikaru quickly pounds Specter to the ground, and hitting him.

Hikaru: RAWR!!

Specter: You grown stronger since our last battle...But is this the best you can do?!...Hit it! White Monkey!

White Monkey: PARAPPA THE RAPPER!

White Monkey throws a metal mushroom at Specter's mouth.

Specter: MMMMM...Crunchy!...Huh?

Specter transform into Metal Specter.

Specter: Mua ha ha! How do you like the new me?!

Hikaru steps up and tries to kick Specter.

Hikaru: OW!!

Specter: Your wimpy attacks have no match for metal!

Hikaru: OH NO!

Specter grabs Hikaru and throws him into the ceiling. Hikaru gets down and uses a stun hammer to attack Specter. As the stun hammer hit him...

Hikaru: AIEEEE!!

Hikaru's stun hammer vibrates and as he let it go...the stun hammer dug into the ground itself.

Hikaru: OH NO!

Specter: HA! Your stun hammer is upgraded to Jack Hammer! Watch and learn!

Metal Specter gets onto his special chair and strikes lighting at Hikaru.

Hikaru: OH NO! AH AH AH AH AH!!

Kei: Hikaru!!...

Specter strikes lighting at Kei, Tomasu and Yumi.

Kei: WAAAAA!!!

Yumi: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Tomasu: ARRGHHHHHHH!!

Specter: Now it's time for my fav part of this battle!...SUDDEN...DEATH!!!

As Specter charged up the lighting from his chair, someone flew by and stopped Specter.

Specter: What?! NOOOO!! MY METAL POWERS!! It's all gone!

Kei: Get him!

Kei threw Hikaru a feather from Super Mario World.

Hikaru: All right!

Hikaru grabs the feather and charges up with power.

Hikaru: HERE WE GO!!

Hikaru grabs Specter and throws in the air and attack him. Hikaru finished Specter by punching him down to the ground.

Specter: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Specter crashed into the ground, and everyone cheers for Hikaru.

Hikaru: YEA!

White Monkey: Hold it right there!...I have Yumi in hostage! One move...she's going to suffer our process!

Hikaru drops to the ground, on his knees.

Specter: Don't worry. It will be quick and painless...just hold still...

As Specter charges up his lighting...the two mysterious figures attacked White Monkey and White Monkey is sent flying into the sky.

White Monkey: I AM FLYING!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Specter: I may have lost White Monkey. But I have two new allys to help me!...Say hello to Kakeru Incubus and Haruka Succubus! MUA HA HA!

Kakeru and Haruka walks through the black smoke and attacked Hikaru.

Hikaru: WAAAAAAAAAA!!...What happened to you, cous...

Hikaru gets pounded by Kakeru and then later on by Haurka.

Kakeru: Never mention "cousin", cousin.

Hikaru: But you just said it!

Kakeru: Whatever.

Kei and Yumi aids him to distract Kakeru and Haruka, while Hikaru finishes off Specter.

Specter: Huh?

Hikaru grabs Specter's tail and spins him around at 50km/hr. As Hikaru spins as fast as he can, he let go of Specter's tail.

Hikaru: SO-LONG-A-SPECTER!

Tomasu: Bye bye!

Specter flies into the air and crashed into a jetliner.

Specter: Owie...

Kei: YEA!

Hikaru: YIPP...WAAAA!!

Hikaru gets pounded by Kakeru, and Yumi also gets pounded by Haruka.

Hikaru, Kei, Yumi and Tomasu crash into each other, after a brutal battle.

Hikaru: Whoa...we are getting owned. There's no way we can defeat them...

Kei: Let's get out of here! I want to go home!

Yumi: YEA!

Tomasu: We have to retreat!

Hikaru and his members run down the hallway, being chased by Kakeru Incubus and Haruka Succubus.

Oh No...This is not good. Will Hikaru ever defeat his devily, evil cousin, or will he suffer the same fate as them?! To be continued.

Please review this story or Kakeru Incubus and Haruka Succubus will come and GET YOU!


End file.
